1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless telecommunication system using frequency hopping, as well as to a method of controlling this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional wireless telecommunication systems, communication is performed via a public line or peer to peer between wireless terminals. The same is true with regard to wireless telecommunication systems that use frequency hopping.
A channel for line switching is used to perform communication via a public line, and a peer-to-peer channel is employed in peer-to-peer communication.
In a case where both a channel for line switching and a channel for peer-to-peer communication exist, the fact that the peer-to-peer channel is used for direct communication between the wireless terminals means that the line switching channel and the peer-to-peer channel cannot be synchronized, as a result of which the two channels interfere with each other when communication is performed. The same holds true in a situation where a plurality of peer-to-peer channels are used.
Further, the peer-to-peer channel is decided by the communicating wireless terminals when communication starts. This makes necessary a procedure through which the frequency that is to be used is decided in cooperation with the other terminal that is the party to communication. An unfortunate consequence is a decline in the effective speed of data transmission.
In regard to the procedure for deciding the peer-to-peer channel, it is necessary to use a specific frequency (a control frequency) for this procedure and the control frequency is used very often. This makes it impossible to achieve the uniform use of frequency that is required in frequency hopping.